The present invention relates to a gear train for a wind turbine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A planetary gear train for a wind turbine having a planetary gear stage revolving in a gear train housing is known from DE 102 60 132 A1. The planetary gear stage includes a planetary carrier which is connected to a rotor and has two side cheeks connected to one another by means of webs. In addition the planetary gear stage includes a plurality of planetary gears mounted in the planetary carrier by way of planetary gear bearings. The planetary gears are in engagement on one side with a central sun gear and on the other side with an annulus gear that is fixedly connected to the gear train housing. An insert ring through which an oil feed channel passes is fixedly arranged in the gear train housing. The oil feed channel of the insert ring is connected at a first end to an oil inlet which is routed through a wall of the gear train housing and connected to an oil feed pump. At a second end the oil feed channel is connected by way of an annular groove to a plurality of oil feed channels which are routed through one of the side cheeks of the planetary carrier. Each of the oil feed channels in the side cheek of the planetary carrier terminates at a mating face between spindles of the planetary gears and the planetary carrier. Oil feed channels are routed through the spindles of all of the planetary gears; said oil feed channels are connected to the oil feed channels in the planetary carrier and are open in the direction of the planetary gear bearings.
EP 2 199 607 A2 contains a description of a planetary gear train for a wind turbine which is based on the planetary gear train known from DE 102 60 132 A1 and which includes a first and second planetary gear stage. In order to supply oil to planetary gear bearings, a first oil feed channel is provided which is connected at a first end to an oil inlet routed through a wall of a gear train housing and connected to an oil feed pump. At a second end the first oil feed channel is connected by way of second oil feed channels which are routed through a side cheek of a planetary carrier of the planetary gear stage to third and fourth oil feed channels which are routed through spindles of all of the planetary gears of the planetary gear stage and are open in the direction of the planetary gear bearings. The first oil feed channel passes through an insert device which is fixedly arranged in the gear train housing and has an axial as well as a radial section. The second oil feed channels extend inside the side cheek of the planetary carrier of the planetary gear stage from a first annular groove. The first annular groove is cut into a radial end face of the side cheek and into the axial section of the insert device. Each of the second oil feed channels terminates at a mating face between spindles of the planetary gears and the planetary carrier of the planetary gear stage in a third annular groove. The third annular groove is connected to the third and fourth oil feed channels inside the spindles of all of the planetary gears of the planetary gear stage.
The insert device of the planetary gear train described in EP 2 199 607 A2 additionally includes a radial stator having an axial bush which is arranged radially between the planetary carrier of the planetary gear stage and a planetary carrier of the second planetary gear stage. A second annular groove is cut into the axial bush and into a radial end face of the planetary carrier of the second planetary gear stage. Fifth oil feed channels, each terminating in a fourth annular groove, pass through the planetary carrier of the second planetary gear stage. The fourth annular groove is cut into a radial end face of spindles of the planetary gears of the second planetary gear stage and is connected to sixth and seventh oil feed channels. The sixth and seventh oil feed channels are routed through the spindles of the planetary gears of the second planetary gear stage and are open in the direction of the planetary gear bearings.
A planetary gear train having an annulus gear, a plurality of planetary gears mounted in a planetary gear carrier and a sun gear, as well as a drive shaft and a driven shaft, is known from EP 2 280 193 A2. A denture clutch which is coupled to the sun gear and arranged in a gear train housing is provided in addition, the tooth system of said denture clutch being enclosed by an at least axially displaceable clutch sleeve. Arranged in the clutch sleeve is a lubricant feed channel which terminates at a section of the clutch sleeve that faces toward the tooth system of the denture clutch. A pipe expansion joint attached to the lubricant feed channel is connected to the clutch sleeve. The pipe expansion joint connects the lubricant feed channel and a lubricant supply channel which is provided in a shaft that is rotatably movable with the denture clutch.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an at least two-stage gear train having a reliable lubricant supply for a denture clutch coupling the two gear train stages to one another.